Der Preis für den Sieg
by CallistaEvans
Summary: So stelle ich mir das letzte Kapitel von Harry Potter Band 7 vor.


**Der Preis für den Sieg**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen  
A/N: So stelle ich mir das letzte Kapitel des 7. Bandes von Harry Potter vor. Danke an Simone und Nici fürs Beta-Lesen.  
Diese Story hat in leicht unterschiedlicher Form an zwei Wettbewerben teilgenommen. Bei HP-XPerts hat sie in ihrer Kategorie den 1. Platz gemacht, bei Rickman_Snape war es der 7. Platz (von allerdings insgesamt 20 Stories).  
Ich habe jetzt die neuere Version hochgeladen und danke hiermit Honigdrache, Ridiculus, Nici, Curlylein und Meta Capricorn für ihre Reviews. Den anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

-o-o-o-

Harry Potter war völlig überwältigt von den Geschehnissen der letzten Stunden. So viele Dinge hatten sich ereignet. In seinem Kopf befand sich ein totales Chaos. Die emotionale Achterbahnfahrt, die er hinter sich hatte, hinterließ nachhaltig ihre Spuren. Erschöpfung stellte sich ein und mit ihr ein Gefühl von innerer Taubheit, so als ob sein Körper verhindern wollte, dass er jetzt durchdrehte, wenn er auch nur eine Sekunde länger darüber nachdachte, was passiert war. Da er relativ unverletzt geblieben war, hatte ihn niemand daran gehindert, sich zurückzuziehen. Er war, ohne einer Menschenseele zu begegnen, zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm gewandert. Auch hier war alles verlassen. Ohne einen weiteren Blick in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu werfen, stieg er die Treppen hoch zu dem Zimmer, das er und Ron seit dem letzten Schuljahr alleine bewohnten. In voller Kleidung fiel er auf sein Bett und schlief in derselben Sekunde ein.

Es war schon später Abend als sein Unterbewusstsein ihm signalisierte, dass er nicht mehr alleine war. Eine Hand rüttelte vorsichtig an seiner Schulter. Er fing an, seinen Körper mit all den schmerzenden Muskeln und den Schürfwunden, die er sich bei dem Sturz zugezogen hatte, zu bewegen. Endlich waren auch seine Augenlider fähig, sich wieder zu öffnen. Harry sah in die leicht verschwommenen Gesichtszüge seines Paten. Der junge Mann versuchte mit einem unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut seinen Oberkörper aufzurichten, nahm seine Brille vom Nachttisch, und setzte sie auf. Zusammen mit seiner vollen Sehfähigkeit setzten auch seine Gehirnfunktionen allmählich wieder ein.

An den Gesichtszügen des Älteren konnte er erkennen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Eine tiefe Traurigkeit lag in den Augen von Sirius Black und die Kniffe um seinen Mund waren noch ausgeprägter als sonst. Wenn jemand, der soviel erlitten und durchlebt hatte, wie sein Patenonkel ihn so ansah, war etwas Außergewöhnliches geschehen, was selbst im Moment des Kriegsendes noch besonders auffiel. Denn sonst hätte Sirius ihn nicht geweckt. Er wollte schon danach fragen, doch der dunkelhaarige Zauberer sagte nur:

„Komm mit, Harry!" und führte ihn hinaus. Auf ihrem Weg aus dem Gryffindor-Turm sah Harry seines Vaters besten Freund immer wieder von der Seite an. Er hatte sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass Sirius wieder da war.

Über anderthalb Jahre hatte er den Tod seines Paten betrauert und sich letztendlich damit abgefunden, dass dieser nicht mehr wiederkehren würde. Immerhin war es dem jungen Gryffindor eine Genugtuung gewesen, dass Dumbledore es geschafft hatte Blacks Namen von dem Makel, dass ihm anhaftete, reinzuwaschen. Und dann stand der totgeglaubte Magier mit einem Mal vor den Toren Hogwarts.

Erneut war es dem noch immer sehr wild aussehenden Zauberer gelungen, das zu schaffen, was noch niemand zuvor geschafft hatte. Er hatte den Weg zurück gefunden, zurück durch jenen steinernen Torbogen, hinter dem er damals verschwunden war. Wie man nun wusste, führte dieser gar nicht in den Tod, sondern in eine andere Dimension. Sirius weigerte sich allerdings immer noch energisch, von der Zeit zu sprechen, die er dort verbracht hatte.

Diese Gedanken nahm der junge Gryffindor nur am Rande seines Bewusstseins wahr, denn der Rest seines Gehirns beschäftigte sich mit der Frage, was nach dieser letzten Schlacht des Krieges den väterlichen Freund an seiner Seite so mitgenommen haben könnte, dass er so fassungslos wirkte. Nach Sirius' Vergangenheit zu urteilen, ließ dieser sich nicht so leicht aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen.

Unterdessen waren sie unten in der vierten Etage angekommen, von wo aus Black seinen Patensohn in einen Korridor leitete, der Harry wohlvertraut war, weil er ihn schon oft hatte benutzen müssen. Er führte in jenen abgelegenen Teil der Burg, wo sich der Krankenflügel befand. Des jungen Zauberers Unbehagen wuchs und er bemerkte die dunkle Gestalt, die sich wortlos zu ihnen gesellt hatte, erst nach einigen Metern. Es war Snape. Professor Snape verbesserte sich der Gryffindor in Gedanken.

Harrys Alarmbereitschaft wurde noch weiter erhöht. Er sah in die dunklen Augen seines Zaubertranklehrers und erkannte dabei Emotionen, von denen er nur geahnt hatte, dass der Professor solche besaß. Niemals hätte er erwartet, diese in den Gesichtszügen des sonst höchstens sarkastischen und bitteren Menschen lesen zu können. Der Blick zeigte nicht nur Trauer, sondern auch noch etwas anderes, dass der junge Gryffindor als Verletzlichkeit einschätzte. Es kam ihm so seltsam vor, dass er heftig blinzelte, wie um den Blick zu schärfen, und als er abermals hinsah, waren die vermuteten Emotionen verschwunden. Sie waren der üblichen ausdruckslosen Maske gewichen.

Die letzten Meter lief der junge Magier wie in einem Traum neben den beiden Älteren her und wie so oft in solch einer Situation kam ihm ein komischer Gedanke. Es war das erste Mal, dass die beiden einstigen Todfeinde Sirius Black und Severus Snape so friedlich miteinander umgingen. Sie erreichten die Krankenstation und wurden dort von einer in Tränen aufgelösten Minerva McGonagall bereits erwartet. Sie lief auf die drei zu und nahm ihren Quidditch-Sucher beim Arm.  
„Mr. Potter ... Harry, ... Albus möchte dich sprechen."

Die sonst eher robuste Schottin sprach mit unsicherer Stimme, als sie ihren Schüler in das Krankenzimmer schob. Der Gryffindor betrat mit gemischten Gefühlen das Zimmer und musste plötzlich tief Luft holen. Er hatte das Gefühl, der ganze Raum drehe sich, so überrascht und hilflos kam er sich vor. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht hiermit. Er hatte erwartet, dass der Schulleiter am Bett eines Schwerverletzten sitzen würde und sich schon gefragt, wer das wohl sein könnte. Seine Augen fielen somit als erstes auf den Sitzplatz neben dem Bett.

Doch es gab nur eine einzige Person in diesem Zimmer. Auf weißen Kissen, die wenig Kontrast zu seinen Haaren und dem langen, wallenden Bart boten, lag Albus Dumbledore. Die Brille auf der Nase, aber ohne das typische Zwinkern in den Augen, ruhte der alte Zauberer auf dem Bett. Zum ersten Mal in all den Jahren sah man ihm die vollen 152 Jahre an. Zu schwach sich aufzurichten, winkte er Harry zu sich und deutete auf den Stuhl, der ganz in der Nähe des Kopfendes des Bettes stand.

„Setz dich, Harry und höre mir gut zu! Es ist das letzte Mal, dass ich dich mit meinen Weisheiten nerve." Ein sanftes Leuchten, nur ein Abglanz des sonstigen Strahlens, lag in seinen Augen. „Wir haben es geschafft. Du hast Voldemort besiegt. Versprich mir, dass du das nicht vergisst. Es war jedes Risiko wert. Du hast noch einen weiten Weg vor dir. Es ist wichtig, dass du immer auf dein Herz hörst."

Er fing an zu husten. Wortlos reichte ihm der junge Zauberer ein Glas Wasser, das neben dem Bett auf dem Nachttisch stand. Noch immer herrschte in seinem Kopf ein totales Durcheinander. So viele Fragen kamen ihm gleichzeitig in den Sinn. Wie hatte ihm entgehen können, was da mit Dumbledore passiert war? Was war denn überhaupt mit dem Direktor geschehen? Am Ende des Kampfes hatte er wohl bemerkt, dass der greise Zauberer, der im Gefecht so viel Macht ausgestrahlt hatte, nicht mehr so fit aussah. Doch das galt für die meisten der Beteiligten. Auch die Kratzspuren auf Gesicht und Händen des großen Magiers sahen nicht anders aus, als die, die Harry selbst davon getragen hatte. Er, Harry, hätte seinen Lehrmeister und Kampfgefährten gegen Voldemort nicht einfach alleine lassen dürfen, nachdem alles vorbei war. Sein Egoismus war mit Sicherheit Schuld an dem Zustand des Schulleiters.

Als hätte der alte Magier, wie schon so oft, seine Gedanken gelesen, wandte er sich, nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte, seinem Schüler zu.  
„Es war nicht deine Schuld, ich wusste, was mich erwarten würde und habe dies bewusst auf mich genommen. Es ist die Sache wert gewesen. Voldemort ist endgültig tot und nur das zählt. Ich habe dir absichtlich vorher nichts gesagt, um dich nicht zu beunruhigen. Meine Uhr ist abgelaufen. So sagen die Muggel es doch? Ich habe lange genug gelebt. Es wird Zeit, Platz zu machen für andere. Pass gut auf dich auf, mein Sohn und kümmere dich um Fawkes!"

Mit diesen Worten schloss Dumbledore erschöpft die Augen und schlief einfach ein. Harry wollte sich daraufhin mit seinen Fragen, die ihm auf der Zunge brannten, an seine anderen Lehrer und Sirius wenden, die anscheinend draußen auf dem Flur warteten. Er durchquerte mit leisen Schritten den Raum, doch als er schon die Hand am Türgriff hatte, fiel ihm die plötzlich auftretende Stille auf. Sofort drehte er sich wieder um und stürzte erneut an das Krankenbett.

Sein lautes „Professor, Professor Dumbledore!" rief die vor dem Raum wartenden Personen auf den Plan. Madame Pomfrey, deren bisherige Abwesenheit den jungen Zauberer bereits verwundert hatte, eilte als erste herein. Es folgten Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape und Sirius. Sie sprachen kein einziges Wort, sondern starrten nur auf die Krankenschwester, als könnten sie so bewirken, dass diese ihre Arbeit noch schneller und besser erledigte als sie es ohnehin schon tat. Doch auch der besten Krankenpflegerin waren Grenzen gesetzt. Poppy Pomfrey drehte sich zu den Anwesenden um und schüttelte den Kopf. Mit feuchten Augen und zusammen gebissenen Lippen ging sie langsam aus dem Raum.

Auch Harry schluckte die aufkommenden Tränen zurück als ihm klar wurde, was sein Verstand bisher verweigerte einzugestehen.  
Dumbledore, der größte Zauberer seiner Zeit, der Einzige, den Tom Riddle gefürchtet hatte, war tot.

-o-o-o-

An die darauf folgenden Stunden konnte sich Harry später kaum erinnern. Nur die Tatsache, dass seine Anwesenheit als selbstverständlich angesehen wurde und er nicht, im Gegensatz zu früheren Ereignissen, wie ein kleines Kind weg geschickt worden war, fiel ihm auf. Doch in diesem Fall schob er das auf die Tatsache, dass er eine bzw. die entscheidende Rolle im Krieg gegen Voldemort gespielt hatte. Unter anderen Umständen hätte der junge Kriegsheld sich gewundert, mit welcher Geschwindigkeit sich die Kunde von Dumbledores Tod verbreitete. So aber registrierte er nur am Rande die vielen Zauberer und Hexen, die sich einfanden, um den Tod des weisen Zauberers zu beklagen. Nachdem er diverse Hände geschüttelt und in zig tränenüberströmte Gesichter geschaut hatte, hielt er es nicht mehr aus und flüchtete nach draußen.

Seinen Feuerblitz in der Hand begab er sich zum Quidditch-Spielfeld und stieg auf seinem Besen in die Luft. Die rasanten Manöver und die Kurzflüge bei Höchstgeschwindigkeit halfen ihm mit dem großen Durcheinander in seinem Inneren fertig zu werden. Sein Adrenalinspiegel war zwar noch immer ziemlich hoch, doch er hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl, er würde gleich platzen, weil sich zu viele, zu intensive Emotionen in ihm breit machten.

Unter ihm wurden derweil von den Angestellten des Ministeriums letzte Aufräumungsarbeiten auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts vorgenommen. Wurde auch Zeit, dass die Bürokraten auch mal was taten. Es sah fast schon wieder aus wie vorher. So schnell konnte die magische Welt die Spuren einer entscheidenden Schlacht im Kampf beseitigen. Es war erschreckend.

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde hatte der junge Magier genug. Er landete seinen Rennbesen am Rand einer der Tribünen und ging zurück zum Schloss. Eigentlich könnte er Hermione und Ron einen Besuch im Krankenflügel abstatten. Doch er wollte sich jetzt noch nicht mit ihnen über das vor kurzem Geschehene unterhalten. Sein Weg durch die Burg führte ihn an dem Wasserspeier vorbei, der vor der verborgenen Tür zum Büro des Schulleiters Wache hielt. Von einer inneren Stimme angetrieben stellte er sich vor das steinerne Monster. Ohne auf das Passwort zu warten bewegte sich das Steinwesen zur Seite und gab so den Eingang zur Treppe frei. Einem Impuls folgend stieg der dunkelhaarige junge Mann hinauf. Die Wendeltreppe setzte sich in Bewegung und so glitt er nach oben. Nach kurzem Klopfen an der Eichentür wurde ihm Einlass gewährt. Er betrat den großen runden Raum mit dem inzwischen so vertrauten Inventar.

Zu seinem Erstaunen war Harry nicht allein. In einem der Ohrensessel saß, tief in Gedanken, Professor Snape. Dieser hatte kurz aufgeschaut, als der junge Mann den Raum betrat und stumm auf den zweiten Sessel neben ihm gedeutet. Noch vor wenigen Monaten wären beide froh gewesen der Anwesenheit des anderen entfliehen zu können. Doch die Ereignisse der letzten Zeit hatten eine enge Zusammenarbeit zwischen ihnen erfordert. Sie würden niemals Freunde sein, doch die Tatsache, dass sie im entscheidenden Endkampf Seite an Seite gekämpft hatten, führte dazu, dass der letzte Rest von Unbehagen verschwunden war. Eine Zeit lang schwiegen die beiden dunkelhaarigen Magier. Doch Harry, mit der Unruhe eines Siebzehnjährigen, war voller Fragen und der Zaubertranklehrer war wahrscheinlich einer der Wenigen, die diese beantworten konnte.

„Warum?"  
Die Frage hing im Raum und einen Moment lang befürchtete der Schüler, dass sein Lehrer nicht antworten würde. Severus Snape hatte sich diese Frage wahrscheinlich selbst schon gestellt und obwohl er die Antwort kannte, schien er sich damit nicht zufrieden zu geben. „Er hat es so gewollt. Er hat seine Lebensenergie angezapft. Es war notwendig für den Sieg. Ich habe es vorher nur geahnt, konnte ihn aber nicht daran hindern."

Die Stimme, die im Klassenzimmer so dominant und eindringlich sein konnte, ohne dabei besonders laut zu werden, klang mit einem Mal hohl und trocken. Harry schaute zu Professor Snape hinüber und bemerkte, wie verletzlich der Zauberer mit der markanten Nase auf einmal aussah. Die dunklen Augen hatten jegliche Härte verloren und die Hände, die sonst so präzise mit den Zutaten für die Zaubertränke umgingen, bewegten sich unruhig hin und her. Der sonst so kontrollierte Mann wirkte ganz fremd. Doch das war nur logisch, schließlich hatte er, genau wie Harry selbst, gerade seinen Mentor und Freund verloren. Für Snape war es vermutlich der einzige Freund, den er gehabt hatte.

„Was wird nun geschehen?" Mit dieser Frage wollte Harry sie beide ablenken. Tatsächlich hörte sich die Stimme des Lehrers ein wenig so wie früher an, als er antwortete: „Du meinst, jetzt wo der Krieg zu Ende ist, Harry? Das kann ich dir sagen, du wirst als Held gefeiert und bekommst einen Orden. Mit viel Glück geben sie dir einen guten Job im Ministerium. Fudge wird abdanken müssen, denn selbst der letzte Trottel im Ministerium muss inzwischen erkannt haben, wie fehl der Mann an diesem Platze ist. Er wird vor den Konsequenzen seines Nichteingreifens nicht weglaufen können. Und was mich angeht, falls dich das überhaupt interessiert, ich werde wohl ebenfalls mit einem Orden abgespeist. Dann kann ich zusehen, wie ich den Leuten aus dem Weg gehe, die durch die Gesetzeslücken rutschen oder ihre Freiheit erkaufen werden und sich danach sehnen werden, sich an mir zu rächen."

Der sarkastische Tonfall, der im Unterricht stets für ein unbehagliches Gefühl in Harrys Magengegend gesorgt hatte, war an dieser Stelle eher beruhigend. Es hatte etwas Vertrautes, Normales an sich. Selbst die Tatsache, dass der Professor ihn wieder duzte, was in der siebten Klasse nicht mehr üblich war, hatte diese Wirkung. „McGonagall wird den Posten als Schulleiterin bekommen. Sie wird die Schule in Dumbledores Sinne weiterführen. Nach kurzer Zeit wird alles in Vergessenheit geraten und die gesamte magische Welt wird ihr bisheriges Leben wieder aufnehmen."  
Nach Snapes resigniertem Kommentar schwiegen beide wieder.

Nach einer Weile fiel es Harry wieder ein, weshalb sein Weg ihn in das Büro des Direktors geführt hatte (n). Die letzten Worte von Dumbledore noch im Ohr, war der Schüler hierher gekommen, um zu überprüfen, ob Fawkes der Phönix sich auf seinem Stammplatz befand. Doch die goldene Stange hinter der Tür war leer. Auch kam es dem Gryffindor mit einem Mal seltsam vor, dass der rot-gold gefiederte Vogel nicht bei Dumbledore am Krankenbett erschienen war. Die Tränen des magischen Geschöpfes, das wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung, hatten doch heilende Wirkung. Da seine Suche ihn hier nicht weiterbrachte, verabschiedete er sich von seinem Lehrer und begab sich zum Haupteingang des Schlosses.

Er würde Hagrid einen Besuch abstatten. Der Halbriese war schließlich Experte, was magische Wesen und deren Verhalten anging. Gerade als der junge Zauberer an der Tür zu Hagrids Hütte angekommen war, öffnete sich diese und sein riesiger Freund und Lehrer kam heraus. Mit dicken Verbänden an Oberkörper und Beinen sah der Hüne seltsam fremd aus. Dann stellte Harry fest, dass es nicht das war, war ihn an Hagrid irritierte. Es war vielmehr der Gesichtsausdruck. Sonst konnte den gemütlichen Halbriesen nichts so schnell aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen, doch nun wirkte er wie ein Hund, der gerade sein Herrchen verloren hatte. Sein ohnehin oft unordentliches Äußeres wurde von den verschmierten Tränenspuren im Gesicht noch betont. Auch seine Haare und der Bart wirkten noch mitgenommener als sonst. Seine dunklen Augen leuchteten nicht wie sonst, wenn er Harry sah, auf, sondern er nickte ihm nur zu und seine raue Stimme brummte: „'lo Harry, wollte gerade nach dir, Ron und Hermione gucken."

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu dem Bereich der Krankenstation, wo die Schüler mit den mittelschweren Verletzungen untergebracht waren. Überall waren nur gedämpfte Laute zu hören, so als traue sich niemand ein lautes Wort zu sagen. Erst zur Begrüßung der Freunde fand der Teenager seine Sprache wieder. „Hallo ihr zwei, wie sieht es bei euch aus?" Er wollte es vermeiden schon wieder über die Umstände von Dumbledores Tod zu reden, doch wie er Hermione kannte, kam er nicht drum herum. Wie erwartet führte die Freundin das Gespräch in genau diese Richtung, nachdem geklärt worden war, dass beide bald wieder gesund sein würden. Wenn er nicht abgelenkt gewesen wäre, hätte er vielleicht festgestellt, dass mit einer seltsamen Regelmäßigkeit am Ende eines jeden Schuljahres einer oder mehrere ihres Trios in der Krankenstation landeten.

Doch der dunkelhaarige Zauberer suchte Informationen und so richtete er seine Frage an Hagrid: „Sag mal, Hagrid, kannst du mir nicht sagen, wo ich nach Fawkes suchen kann? Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern." Der Halbriese und Hermione sahen ihn mit auf gerissenen Augen an. Zwar war die Frage an ihn gerichtet, doch der Hüne wusste, wie gerne Hermione ihr Wissen weitergab und deutete mit seiner riesigen Hand auf die Schülerin. „Sag du's ihm, Hermione!"

„Der Phönix ist zwar ein sanftes Geschöpf, doch er fällt in die Klassifizierung XXXX. Er ist zwar nicht gefährlich, aber er verlangt Fachwissen. Der Umgang ist nur entsprechend ausgebildeten Zauberern gestattet. Nicht weil er aggressiv ist, sondern weil es bislang nur sehr wenigen Zauberern gelungen ist, ihn als Haustier zu halten.(1) In Fawkes Fall bedeutet das, er akzeptiert nur Dumbledore oder eventuell noch seine Nachkommen oder Erben als Herrn. Er wird wahrscheinlich verschwunden sein, dorthin, wo er hergekommen ist."

„Ja, aber Professor Dumbledore hat doch gesagt ..." fing Harry an, doch er wurde unterbrochen von einem lauten Geräusch aus dem Nebenzimmer. Es war zuerst ein Klirren, dann ein unterdrückter Schmerzensschrei, dem ein Fluchen folgte. Der Stimme nach zu urteilen war es Neville Longbottom und die Erfahrung sagte den Mitschülern, dass es besser war nachzuschauen, was mit Neville passiert war. Der ungeschickte Schüler hatte versucht, ein Wasserglas auf dem Nachtisch zu erreichen und dabei die Flasche mit dem 'Skele-Wachs' umgestoßen und seine Hände waren mit dem Zaubertrank bedeckt. Die nur zum Trinken geeignete Flüssigkeit verursachte auf der Haut von Neville kleine Blasen, die schnell zerplatzten und, dem Qualm nach zu urteilen, anscheinend ziemlich brannten. Während Hagrid Madame Pomfrey suchte, kümmerten sich die anderen Gryffindor um ihren Kollegen. Als sich die Aufregung wieder gelegt hatte, kam das Thema Phönix nicht mehr auf.

-o-o-o-

Die nächsten zwei Tage wurden mit Aufräumungsarbeiten und Vorbereitung auf die Trauerfeier für die Toten verbracht. Es blieb keine Zeit sich ernsthaft mit der neuen Situation auseinander zu setzen. Es musste einfach akzeptiert und danach gehandelt werden. Da das Schuljahr ohnehin zu Ende war und Ausnahmezustand herrschte, gab es keinen Unterricht mehr. Die Zeit des Angriffs auf die Tage nach den Prüfungen zu legen, wäre normalerweise eine gute Taktik von Voldemort gewesen, denn Vorfreude auf die Ferien, lockerte meistens die Vorsicht der Schüler und Lehrer. Wenn er damit auch keinen Erfolg gehabt hatte, Dank der guten Planung und Voraussicht von Dumbledore und den Mitgliedern seines Ordens.

Die Trauerfeier selbst glich einer Massenveranstaltung, was dem wiederholt zum Helden gestempelten Harry Potter überhaupt nicht passte. Schon wieder einmal würde er im Mittelpunkt stehen. Merlin sei Dank war Sirius an seiner Seite. Der Patenonkel sah ihn an und schenkte ihm ein kleines, wissendes Lächeln, bei dem er die Augen verdrehte. Auch von den Weasleys kamen aufmunternde Blicke.

Wie in Trance stand er da, als irgendwelche vermeintlich wichtigen Leute Reden hielten und sich am Schluss vor Rührung und angeblicher Trauer die Augen wischten. Das war doch größtenteils nur Theater, denn sonst hätten die vom Ministerium für Magie schon lange vorher eingegriffen und die Schlacht hätte weniger Opfer gefordert. Er schaute auf die Lücken, die im Kreise seiner Mitschüler waren. Hannah Abbot, Colin Creevey, Luna Lovegood, Michael Corner, um nur einige zu nennen. Er war voller Schmerz und seine Gedanken gingen, ohne dass er es wollte, zurück zu jenen schrecklichen Augenblicken auf dem Schlachtfeld.

Er hatte sich nur auf die eine Person während des Kampfes konzentriert und deshalb nicht mitbekommen, wie tapfer sich die anderen gegen die Todesser gewehrt hatten. Sie hatten dem am meisten gefürchteten Zauberer der gesamten magischen Welt zu _dritt_ gegenüber gestanden:  
Der Junge, der durch eine Prophezeiung dazu bestimmt war, sich dem dunklen Magier zu stellen, der alte weise Magier, der der einzige war, den Voldemort fürchtete und der Zaubertrankmeister, der mit seiner Gratwanderung zwischen Gut und Böse die wichtigen Informationen für den Sieg erbracht hatte.

Zuerst hatte Harry gelacht, als ihm Dumbledore von der Magie um die Zahl Drei erzählte. Eine Zahl, die mit Magie zutun hatte. Das hörte sich eher nach einer dieser komischen Serien an, die sich Muggel gerne im Fernsehen anschauten.

Nicht umsonst hatte er eine Alleswisserin in seinem Freundeskreis. Hermione war immer noch erpicht darauf, ihr Wissen an den Mann oder die Frau zu bringen. Ein Vortrag von ihr hatte Harry darüber aufgeklärt, welche Rolle diese magische Zahl in der Geschichte von Muggeln und Zauberern spielte. Auch in Religionen schien die Drei von großer Wichtigkeit zu sein. Die Freundin war froh gewesen, mit ihrer Information helfen zu können und ihr Enthusiasmus war nach einiger Zeit ermüdend. Ihm hatte der Kopf geschwirrt und erst später war ihm eine Begegnung eingefallen, die er gern verdrängte. Noch heute schüttelte es den jungen Zauberer bei der Erinnerung an sein erstes Ereignis, in welchem die 'Magische Drei' eine Rolle gespielt hatte. Es war die Rückkehr von Voldemort gewesen. Um wieder einen halbwegs menschlichen Körper zu erhalten, hatte der Dunkle Lord genau _drei_ Dinge benötigt: die Knochen des Vaters, das Fleisch des Dieners und das Blut des Feindes. Was in diesem Fall Harrys Eigenes gewesen war. Er hatte damals erlebt, wie mächtig der Zauber gewesen war.

Dumbledore hatte Harrys neu erworbenes Wissen um seine neusten Recherchen, in ihren besonderen Fall, ergänzt. Zusammen mit Snape hatten sie so die Strategie, der der dunkle Lord schließlich zum Opfer fiel, erarbeitet. Gerade rechtzeitig waren sie mit der Planung fertig geworden, als Voldemort sich entschlossen hatte, Hogwarts anzugreifen. Dank Snapes Informationen war der Angriff in eine Falle umgewandelt worden.

Am Anfang hatte es den Gryffindor-Schüler Überwindung gekostet, so eng mit dem ehemals verhassten Zaubertranklehrer zusammen zu arbeiten. Das dies auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht hatte, dessen war er sich sicher, obwohl sein Verhältnis zu dem Professor sich in den letzten beiden Jahren schon verbessert hatte. Doch der Schulleiter hatte mit viel Geschick und eisernem Willen dafür gesorgt, dass die beiden sich besser kennen lernten und so ihre Antipathien abbauen konnten. Durch den neutralen Umgang miteinander war es möglich gewesen, das notwendige Band zwischen den drei Männern aufzubauen. So hatten sie, wie die vereinigte Dreifaltigkeit alter Gottheiten, auf dem Schlachtfeld dem Feind gegenüber gestanden. Sie hatten archaisches Wissen benutzt, um eine Macht aufzubauen, die schließlich Voldemort zum Verhängnis wurde. Und, wenn man es genauer betrachtete, auch Dumbledore.

Dem Zauberer, der einst Tom Riddle gewesen war, hatte man angemerkt, wie sehr es ihn aufbrachte, die drei Zauberer vereint und gemeinsam gegen ihn kämpfend zu sehen. Den nicht tot zu bekommende Harry Potter, den Verräter Severus Snape und den großen Freund aller Schlammblüter Albus Dumbledore. Voldemorts durch Hass und Wut verzerrtes Gesicht, dessen rote Augen so grotesk funkelten, hatten einen emotionalen Aufruhr verraten, der selbst für Voldemort ungewöhnlich war. Vielleicht hatte der Jüngste des Trios dies auch nur deshalb so deutlich wahrgenommen, da seine Narbe ihm mitteilte, wie es in dem Schwarzmagier aussah.

Die 'Drei' wären mit ihrem Plan fast ins Wanken gekommen. Ein plötzlicher Fluch auf den jungen Zauberer hätte diesen beinahe zu Fall gebracht. Die Gefahren der Gefolgsleute des dunklen Lords lauerten überall. Doch Wurmschwanz hatte die Schuld, die er bei Harry hatte, eingelöst, indem er den 'Kollegen' ungeschickt beiseite gestoßen hatte. Der Fluch war somit an seinem Ziel vorbei gegangen. Ob es Absicht oder pure Ungeschicklichkeit von Peter Pettigrew gewesen war, konnte man nicht erkennen. Vielleicht hatte der schmächtige Zauberer mit der silbernen Hand sich ja plötzlich daran erinnert, dass er ein Gryffindor war.

In einer Dreiecksformation, mit dem jungen Gryffindor an der Spitze, hatten sie den entscheidenden Schlag ausgeführt. Das emotionale Ungleichgewicht des Gegners nutzend, hatten die 'Drei Magier' ihre Kräfte vereinigt und Harry hatte den eigens für diesen Zweck kreierten Bann- und Vernichtungsspruch ausgesprochen. Dieser hatte sogleich Voldemorts Kräfte absorbiert und ihn dann zu einem Häufchen Asche vaporisiert. Selbst überrascht, welche Macht von ihrem magischen Dreiergespann ausgelöst wurde, hatte der junge Mann gespürt, wie die Luft förmlich vibrierte, als der Zauber ausgesprochen war. Er war sich in diesem Augenblick der Gegenwart der beiden anderen Magier so deutlich bewusst gewesen, dass er das Gefühl gehabt hatte, alle drei wären eine einzige Person.

Nach kurzer Zeit hatte diese Emotion nachgelassen und was er damals vor beginnender Erschöpfung nicht bemerkt hatte, wurde ihm jetzt bewusst. Es war Dumbledores Energie, die ganz rapide nachließ, so als hätte jemand das Verbindungskabel einer Energiequelle getrennt. So wurde der Kontakt gelöst. Ohne ihren Meister hatten sich die Todesser überwältigen lassen und auch die Dementoren, die den Kampf auf der dunklen Seite unterstützt hatten, waren den gemeinsam erzeugten Patroni gewichen und dann im Nu verschwunden. Dennoch war von den Gegnern genug Schaden angerichtet worden. Es hatte eine Menge Tote gegeben und noch mehr Verletzte. Sofort hatte man begonnen, sich um Letztere zu kümmern.

Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als man zu dem Teil der Feier gekommen war, in welchem man der Gefallenen des Krieges, im besonderen Albus Dumbledore, gedenken wollte. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er von der Seite beobachtet wurde. Natürlich, Draco Malfoy stand dort mit seiner Mutter. Sein Vater hatte sich erneut versucht aus der Affäre zu ziehen, doch die Auroren waren unerbittlich gewesen. Das Letzte, was der Gryffindor-Sucher vom Vater seines blonden Gegners gehört hatte war, dass dieser um nicht wieder nach Askaban gehen zu müssen, Selbstmord begangen hatte. Dracos Beteuern, er habe nichts von den Machenschaften seines Vaters gewusst, zusammen mit dem Charme, den der Slytherin aufbrachte, hatten ihn vor einem ähnlichen Schicksal bewahrt. Harry hätte geschworen, dass auch hier wieder viele Galleonen ihren Besitzer gewechselt hatten. Um nicht auf den Blick seines Schulfeindes achten zu müssen, konzentrierte sich der junge Magier wieder auf die Feierlichkeiten.

Man übergab gerade den Leichnam seines väterlichen Freundes und Mentors den Flammen. Unwillkürlich wurden seine Augen wieder feucht und er erinnerte sich an die letzten Worte des alten Zauberers. Im gleichen Moment war ein Geräusch in der Luft zu hören. Es war der Flügelschlag eines großen Vogels. Nur wenige Sekunden später ertönte über den Köpfen der Anwesenden eine unheimliche Musik, die Harry vertraut vorkam. Da erkannte er Fawkes den Phönix, der mit seinem rot-goldenen Gefieder zur Feuerstätte flog und genau über dem Leichnam seines verstorbenen Herrn eine Runde flog, als wollte er ihm so die letzte Ehre erweisen. Anschließend flog er zu Harry hinüber, um sich auf dessen Schulter niederzulassen. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Harry wusste nicht recht, wie er diese Geste von Fawkes auffassen sollte. Um seine Unsicherheit zu kompensieren, kraulte er den Vogel erst einmal am Kinn. Er hatte noch die Worte seiner Freundin im Ohr.

'... er akzeptiert nur Dumbledore oder eventuell noch seine Nachkommen als Herrn.' Er sah zu Hermione hinüber, die nach dem Gesichtausdruck zufolge seinen Gedanken gefolgt war. Dann runzelte sie ihre Stirn und kaute an ihrer Oberlippe. Das war bei ihr ein Zeichen für intensives Nachdenken. Endlich glättete sich ihr Gesicht wieder und sie kam zu ihm herüber und flüsterte: „Du musst Dumbledores Erbe sein, so wie Voldemort der Erbe von Slytherin war. Theoretisch ist es möglich. Eure Verwandtschaft kann trotzdem sehr weitläufig sein. Schließlich ist die halbe Zaubererwelt miteinander verwandt. Es ist die einzige Erklärung, die mir einfällt." Was bei Hermione eine Menge aussagte. Auch die anderen Personen schienen zum gleichen Schluss zu kommen, denn ihre Blicke zeigten mit einem Mal eine Form von Akzeptanz, die ihm bisher, trotz allen Heldentums, verwehrt geblieben war. Den Phönix schien die ganze Angelegenheit wenig zu beeindrucken. Er zupfte, wie der junge Mann das schon von seiner Eule Hedwig her kannte, am Ohr seines neuen Herren. Von der anderen Seite spürte Harry Sirius' Hand auf seiner Schulter und beides vermittelte dem, bei seinen gefühlsarmen Verwandten aufgewachsenen, Jungen eine wohlige Wärme in seinem Inneren. Es war ein starker Kontrast zu der Trauer und sehr verwirrend für den Teenager. Er hatte nun einen Platz, wo er wirklich hingehörte.

Der Rest der Feier verlief ohne besondere Vorkommnisse und kurze Zeit später machten sich die vielen Gäste auf, um am Rand von Hogwarts Grund und Boden nach Hause zu apparieren. Auch Sirius hatte sich von Harry und seinen Freunden verabschiedet. Nur Remus Lupin war noch geblieben. Professor McGonagall würde ihn wieder als Lehrer einstellen und er sollte noch bei den Umstrukturierungen in der Schule helfen. Trotz Snapes Schwarzmalerei schienen die Geschehnisse einige Leute aufgerüttelt zu haben. Es würde einige politische Änderungen geben.

Tonks und Kingsley waren kurz vor ihrem Aufbruch an den jungen Kriegshelden herangetreten. Die Metamorphmagus klopfte den jungen Mann auf die Schulter und verkündete stolz: „Harry, du kannst deine Ausbildung als Auror beginnen. Wir haben alles arrangiert. Alastor Moody hat den Vorstand der Ausbilder überzeugt, dass du auch ohne die Ergebnisse deiner NEWTs (UTZ) auf jeden Fall bei uns anfangen kannst." Kingsley bestätigte ihre Worte durch sein Nicken. „Danke, es ist sehr nett von euch schon jetzt daran zu denken." Er schüttelte den beiden Auroren die Hand. Harrys Gedanken an seine berufliche Zukunft hatten ihm gerade in den letzten Wochen extremes Unbehagen verursacht. Eine Berufsausbildung setzte doch voraus, dass er eine Zukunft hatte und das war bis vor kurzem noch gar nicht sicher gewesen. Doch nun konnte er sein Leben in die Hand nehmen und der Gedanke daran, ein Auror zu werden, gefiel ihm.

Die Schüler der siebten Klasse nutzen die letzten Schultage, um Abschied von Hogwarts zu nehmen. Die Burg war lange Zeit ihre Heimstatt gewesen. Der Gedanke, nicht wieder zurückzukehren, löste eine Wehmut aus. Das alte Gemäuer war nicht mehr ganz dasselbe, denn das magische Gestein hatte einige Veränderungen vorgenommen. Ausgelöst wurden diese, so hatte es Professor Binns erklärt, durch den Wechsel der Schulleitung und zum Teil um zerstörte Schutzeinrichtungen durch neue zu ersetzen.

Die Abschlussfeier fiel ganz schlicht aus. Professor McGonagall hielt eine kurze Dankesrede an alle, die sich für die gute Seite eingesetzt und somit für den Sieg gesorgt hatten. Sie verzichtete auf die besondere Hervorhebung von Harry Potter und Severus Snape, da sie wusste, wie unangenehm es den beiden sein würde. Dafür war der junge Zauberer ihr sehr dankbar und ein Blick auf seinen ehemaligen Lehrer sagte ihm, dass dieser der gleichen Meinung war. Sie verkündete, dass sie Dumbledores Nachfolgerin werden würde und Snape die Stellvertretung übernahm. So mancher Schüler verzog hierbei sein Gesicht. Nur die Slytherin freuten sich über die neue Position ihres Hauslehrers.

Eine letzte Runde auf dem Gelände führte Harry und seine beiden Freunde zu Hagrids Hütte, wo der Hüne sie bereits erwartete. Der Abschied von ihrem großen Freund fiel ihnen sehr schwer. Hagrids Züge spiegelten seine Traurigkeit wider. Er war fahrig und nicht fähig einen vernünftigen Tee zu kochen. Das übernahm Hermione stattdessen. Mit einem sentimentalen Lächeln im Gesicht aßen die drei Gryffindor ein letztes Mal die klobigen, zu harten Kekse, die der Halbriese für sie hingestellt hatte. Um die Stimmung etwas aufzuheitern, fragte Ron plötzlich in die Runde: „Wisst ihr noch als wir hier zusammen saßen und ich die furchtbaren Schnecken gespuckt habe?"

„Oder als Hagrid versucht hatte den Babydrachen Norbert zu zähmen und der alles in Unordnung brachte?" ergänzte jetzt Hermione. Sie fingen an zu lachen und erinnerten sich an die vielen Dinge, die sie erlebt hatten. Erst als Hagrid Dumbledore erwähnte wurden sie wieder ernst und erstaunlicherweise war es Ron, der zu dem Hünen aufsah und sagte: „Er war wirklich ein großartiger Mann, Hagrid. Ein guter Mensch, ein mächtiger Zauberer und es war unser Glück, dass er hier als Schulleiter gearbeitet hatte!"  
„Mensch Ron, solche Worte hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut. Ich bin erstaunt. Solltest du doch allmählich erwachsen werden?" Hermione wollte mit ihren Worten wohl verhindern, dass der Abschiedsschmerz zu groß wurde.

-o-o-o-

Am nächsten Morgen blieb nicht viel Zeit, um sich in Gedanken an alte Zeiten zu verlieren. Die letzten Kleidungsstücke wurden gepackt und Hedwigs und Pigwidgeons Käfige herausgesucht. Fawkes würde sich nach der Heimreise bei Harry einfinden. Er war als Haustier sehr pflegeleicht, da er sehr selbstständig für sich sorgte. Die Stange aus dem Büro des Schulleiters lag bereits bei Harrys restlichen Gepäckstücken. Auf dem Weg zu den Kutschen begegneten sie Professor Snape. Er stand da und beobachtete die abreisende Schülerschar mit Erleichterung im Gesicht. Harry nickte dem Zaubertranklehrer einen letzten Gruß zu. Dieser hob eine Augenbraue hoch und erwiderte die Geste dann.

Die Zugreise verlief ohne große Zwischenspiele. Zum ersten Mal hatte der Junge-der-erneut-überlebte das Gefühl, nach Hause zu fahren. Sirius würde ihn am Bahnsteig erwarten. Im Haus am Grimmauld Platz Nr. 12, dem ehemaligen Black-Anwesen und späteren Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix, wollten sie vorerst wohnen. Doch das Haus war zu groß für die beiden und sie überlegten bereits es zu verkaufen.

Er schaute zum Fenster und merkte, dass er es genießen konnte einfach nur hinaus zu sehen. Der permanente Druck, unter dem er gestanden hatte, war weg. Er fühlte sich frei. Mit völlig neuer Wahrnehmungskraft blickte er auf sein Gegenüber. Es war Ginny. Ihm fiel auf, wie hübsch sie war. Hatte sie sich in letzter Zeit so stark verändert oder war sie ihm vorher nicht so aufgefallen? Gut, er hatte in der Vergangenheit, besonders seit der Krieg begonnen hatte, keine Zeit mehr gehabt, sich um sein Liebesleben zu kümmern. Plötzlich schüchtern geworden, lächelte er die rothaarige Hexe an. Als sie seine Aufmerksamkeit wahrgenommen hatte, erschien eine leichte Röte in ihrem Gesicht und sie lächelte zurück. Sie kannten sich so gut. Er wusste um ihre Tapferkeit, um ihren Humor und ihre Fähigkeit, auch bei schwierigen Situationen, den Kopf nicht zu verlieren. Doch jetzt hatte er das Gefühl sie mit einem Mal mit ganz anderen Augen zu betrachten. Der Gedanke daran gefiel ihm. Ein leichtes Unbehagen beschlich ihn bei dem Gedanken, an die Auseinandersetzung mit Ron, der in der Rolle des beschützenden Bruders bisher an jedem Freund von Ginny etwas auszusetzen hatte.

Ron schien das stumme Zwiegespräch der beiden verfolgt zu haben, denn das Grinsen auf seinem sommersprossigen Gesicht war sehr breit. Ein aufmunterndes Lächeln von dem rothaarigen Freund nahm Harry den letzten Zweifel. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würde er Ginny um ein Date bitten. Mittags kam die plumpe Hexe mit den Grübchen an ihrem Abteil vorbei und sie deckten sich mit Süßigkeiten ein. Eine gefräßige Stille folgte den leisen Unterhaltungen, die sie geführt hatten. In mitten dieser Stille ertönte auf einmal Rons Stimme die, was keinen der Anwesenden wunderte, etwas undeutlich klang.

„Kumpel, das war schon 'ne prima Aktion von dir," schmatzte der ehemalige Gryffindor-Captain. „Wie du unsere Mom für den Posten als neue Ministerin für Magie vorgeschlagen hast. Zuerst dachte ich, du meinst das nicht ernst. Doch als du dann ihre Tätigkeiten für den Orden aufgezählt hast und von ihrem Mut und ihrer vielfältigen magischen Fähigkeiten gesprochen hast, ist mir erst mal aufgegangen, was für eine tolle Frau Mom doch ist. Ich war, ähem ich meine bin, richtig stolz auf sie."  
„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass es Zeit wird, dass mal jemand vernünftiges den Job macht. Und wer es geschafft hat, euch Weasleys alle großzuziehen und in Schach zu halten, besonders Fred und George, der kann nur gut geeignet sein, Ordnung ins Ministerium zu bringen." Harrys Mundwinkel berührten bei seinen Worten fast die Ohren. „Und euren Dad als Vermittlungsbeauftragten zwischen der Muggel- und der Zaubererwelt einzusetzen, ist für ihn wohl wie Weihnachten und Ostern an einem Tag", fiel Hermione ein. „Er wird jetzt die Gelegenheit haben, die Muggelartefakte an Ort und Stelle zu studieren. Ich schätze, Harry, wir beide könnten ihm mit einigen Tipps zur Seite stehen, bis er sich gut genug in der Muggelwelt auskennt." Dieses Thema beschäftigte sie noch eine ganze Weile, denn selbst Neville, der mit ihnen im Abteil saß, fand es interessant, so viele Informationen über die Gewohnheiten der Muggel zu erfahren, die im Unterricht nicht erwähnt wurden.

Schließlich erreichte der Hogwarts-Express London und fuhr auf dem Gleis neundreiviertel ein. Auf dem Bahnsteig wurden sie schon von Sirius und den restlichen Mitgliedern der Weasley-Familie, mit Ausnahme von Percy und Charlie, erwartet. Da die Freunde sich nur für kurze Zeit trennen würden, fiel der Abschied nicht so schwer. Nach einer Runde Umarmungen und der Verabredung, sich in genau zwei Wochen zu treffen, gingen die Schulabsolventen und ihre Begleiter auseinander. Sirius' Geste folgend ging Harry mit dem Eulenkäfig in der Hand voraus. Für ihn begann nun ein neuer Lebensabschnitt. Wer weiß, was er noch alles erleben würde? Er würde wohl noch lange Zeit brauchen, bevor er die letzten Ereignisse vollständig verarbeitet hatte. Denn er trug nun nicht nur äußerlich, sondern auch innerlich eine tiefe Narbe.

**Ende**

(1) Diese Information stammt aus dem Buch: 'Phantastische Tierwesen & wo sie zu finden sind' von Newt Scamander


End file.
